ENA
ENA (European Nonstop Action) is a CAW wrestling promotion run by the ENA NETWORK. This company started back in 2012 but was published on youtube in 2013 and is currently in it`s sevenths year. The 4 men, that represent this company the most are the 4 horsemen of ENA (Rex, Dynamite, Nuru and Herosta). The ENA veterans and surely futur Hall Of Famers are SCM, Dead Abysm, Thunder Fred, Daniel Moyes and the first CAW legend to ever be in ENA, Mr. Black Main Roster Champions *ENA Champion - Jackslo *ENA World Heavyweight Champion - Steven Christian Mysterious (SCM) *ENA Intercontinental Champion - DoggyDog *ENA United States Champion - The Phantom *ENA European Champion - Vandy Phoeuk *ENA Hardcore Champion - Mr. Hummel *ENA Tag Team Champions - The House of Power (Bison & Big Dawg) *ENA World Tag Team Champions - SWED (Roacher & Fracaios) RAW: *''Black Star '' *''Bruno Billy - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion, 1x ENA World Tag Team Champion'' *''Cold Soldier - 1x ENA European Champion, 1x ENA World Tag Team Champion, 2018 Royal Rumble Winner'' *''DoggyDog - 3x ENA Intercontinental Champion'' *''Francaios (SWED) - 2x World Tag Team Champion'' *''Grim Reaper - 1x Intercontinental Champion'' *''Herosta - 4x ENA Champion (Longest), 1x ENA United States Champion, 1x ENA World Tag Team Champion, 2013 BFG Series Winner'' *''Jackslo - 1x ENA Champion, 4x ENA Intercontinental Champion'' *''Jack Rose (Former Justice Code and now Flying Power member) - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''Jacob Cass'' *''Jake Navor ''- 1x ENA United States Champion *''James Flash '' *''Jay Billy - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion, 2x ENA World Tag Team Champion'' *''J.B. Black - 1x ENA Champion, 1x ENA World Heavyweight Champion'' *''Johnny Knockout '' *''Marcus Hector'' *''Matt Burney - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''Mike Robins'' ''- 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''Nuru - 3x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 2x ENA Champion, 1x ENA Intercontinintal Champion'' *''Roacher (SWED) - 2x ENA World Tag Team Champion'' *''Silver Burney - 1x ENA European Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''Beasty Spike - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion, 1x ENA European Champion'' *''The Phantom - 1x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 1x ENA Champion, 2015 Mr. Money In The Bank, 1x ENA United States Champion'' *''The Savior - 1x ENA Champion, 2x ENA European Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''Thunder Fred - 1x ENA Champion, 1x ENA Intercontinental Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' Smackdown: *''Ahmi del Razek - 1x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 1x ENA Intercontinental Champion, 2017 RAW/SD Mr. MITB'' *''Arrow'' *''Big Dawg - 2x ENA Tag Team Champion (Longest)'' *''Bison - 2x ENA Tag Team Champion (Longest)'' *''Brett Storm - 2x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 2017 Smackdown Mr. MITB, 2017 Breakout Star of the Year'' *''CJ '' *"Dead Abysm - 2x ENA Champion, 1x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 1x ENA European Champion" *"Dynamite S. - 2x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 1x ENA Intercontinental Champion, 2017 Royal Rumble Winner, 2x BFG Finalist, 2x RTW Finalist" *''Demon Extreme'' *''Germain Marchand'' *''Holly Hood '' *''Horror - 1x ENA Champion, 1x ENA Intercontinental Champion'' *Y''oungblood - 1x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 1x ENA Intercontinental Champion, 2014 BFG Series Winner, '' *''Kidd Madness'' *''Loco'' *''Mahadi Khan (Part Of 2 Fast 2 Furious) - 1x European Champion'' *''Max Mercury'' *''Mike House (Part Of PlayBlade)'' *''Mohammad Khan (Part Of 2 Fast 2 Furious)'' *''Mr. Hummel - 1x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 1x ENA Intercontinental Champion, 1x ENA Hardcore Champion'' *''Raphael - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''Rex - 5x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 2016 Mr. Money In The Bank, Ended The Undertaker´s Wrestlemania streak'' *''Rhinos Lunatic - 1x ENA Champion, 1x ENA European Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''S.C.M - 1x ENA World Heavyweight Championship, 2x ENA Champion, 1x ENA Intercontinental Champion, 1x ENA European Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion, 2014 & 2015 RTW Winner (First OLD SCHOOL GRAND SLAM CHAMPION)'' *''Shishi Ibushi'' *''Sio Sebastian - 2x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 1x ENA Intercontinental Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion, 2017 Mr. Money In The Bank'' *''The Cesar - 1x ENA European Champion'' *''Vandy Phoeuk - Mr. Money In The Bank (SD 2017), 1x ENA European Champion'' *''Zyade Blade '' 'Tag Teams & Stables: *PlayBlade (Mike House & Zyade Blade) *FreSpiKo (Thunder Fred, Beasty Spike, Johnny KO) *House of Power (Bison & Big Dawg) *The Straight Edge Saviors (The Savior & The Phantom) *The Billies (Jay & Bruno) *SWED (Roacher & Francaios) *Flying Power (Jack Rose & Mike Robins) *The S.W.A.G. Bros (Matt Burney & Silver Burney) *Team Ea$y (CJ & Holly Hood) *Star Flash (Black Star & James Flash) *2 Fast 2 Furious (Mahadi Khan & Mohammad Khan) CPVs 2012 *Slammiversary (Not published yet) *WrestleKingdom (Not published yet) *Payback (Not published yet) *Unforgiven (Not published yet) *Judgment day (Not published yet) *Armageddon (Not published yet) 2013 *Slammiversary (Not published yet) *WrestleKingdom (Not published yet) *Payback (Not published yet) *Battleground *Bound For Glory *Judgment Day *Survivor Series 2014 *Slammiversary *Wrestlemania 1 *Summerslam *Turning Point *Battleground *Bound For Glory *Night Of Champions *Payback *Hell In A Cell *Survivor Series 2015 *Slammiversary *Wrestlemania 2 *Extreme Rules *Summerslam *Turning Point *Battleground *Bound For Glory *Night Of Champions *Payback *Hell In A Cell *Survivor Series 2016 *Slammiversary *Wrestlemania 3 *Extreme Rules *Over The Limit *Summerslam *Battleground *Bound For Glory *Night Of Champions *Vengeance *Hell In A Cell *Survivor Series *TLC 2017 *ENA Royal Rumble 2017 *Elimination Chamber 2017 *ENA Wrestlemania 4 *Extreme Rules 2017 *Vengeance 2017 *Money In The Bank 2017 *Battleground 2017 *ENA Summerslam 2017 *Bound For Glory (RAW) 2017 *Night of Champions (SD) 2017 *Hell In A Cell (RAW) 2017 *Halloween Havoc (SD) 2017 *Bragging Rights (RAW vs SD) 2017 *Tables, Laddees and Chairs (SD) 2017 *Fully Loaded (RAW) 2017 2018 *Royal Rumble (RAW + SD) *End Of the Line (SD) 2018 *Fastlane (RAW) 2018 *Wrestlemania 5 (RAW + SD) *Extreme Rules (RAW) *Backlash (SD) *Money In The Bank (RAW + SD) *No Mercy (RAW) *Battleground (SD) *Summerslam (RAW + SD) *Payback (SD) *Bound For Glory "Clash Of Champions" (RAW) *Hell In A Cell (SD) *Haloween Havoc (RAW) *Survivor Series (RAW vs SMACKDOWN) *Tables Ladders and Chairs (RAW) *Fully Loaded (Smackdown) ENA RECORDS/ HISTORY '''☆Longest title reigns in ENA history: * 1. Herosta as ENA Champ in 13/14: 428 days * 2. S.C.M as ENA Champ in 2012/13: 372 days * 3. HOP as Tag Champs in 2016/17: 365 days * 4. Abysm as European Champ in 16/17: 344 days ☆Shortest Matches in ENA history: * 1. HOP vs The Billies at Summerslam 2017 (7 seconds) * 2. HOP vs Fabio& Raphael at Wrestlemania 4 (28 seconds) * 3. HOP vs SWAG Bros at Wrestlemania 4 (31 seconds) * 4. HOP vs EA$Y at Wrestlemania 4 (35 seconds) * 5. HOP vs SWED at Wrestlemania 4 (42 seconds) ☆ Most World Title wins in ENA history: * 1. Rex (5x ENA World Heavyweight Champion) * 2. Nuru (2x ENA Champion, 3x ENA World Heavyweight Champion) * 3. Herosta (4x ENA Champion) ☆Most Title wins overall in ENA history * 1. SCM (1x Tag Team Champion, 1x European Champion, 1x Intercontinintal Champion, 3x ENA Champion, 1x ENA World Heavyweight Champion); FIRST Old School grand slam champion! * 2. Herosta (1x World Tag Team Champion, 1x United States Champion, 4x ENA Champion) * 3. Nuru (3x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 2x ENA Champion, 1x ENA Intercontinintal Champion) * 4. Jackslo (4x Intercontinintal Champion, 1x ENA Champion) * 5. Rex (5x ENA World Heavyweight Champion) ☆Longest undefeated streaks in ENA history: * • The Undertaker (2015-2018) * • Herosta (2013-2014) * • Mr. Hummel (February 2017- 2018) * • Herosta (5-0 at Bound For Glory) * • Abysm (4-0 at Wrestlemania) * • Undertaker (3-0 at Wrestlemania) * • Rex (3-0 at Summerslam) * • Jackslo (October 2016 - May 2018) ☆Shortest title reigns * • Dynamite (Summerslam 2017) * • Dynamite (Night Of Champions 2017) * • Herosta (Turning Point 2015) ☆Longest CPV losing streak in ENA history * Dynamite (0 - 4 at Wrestlemania) * Herosta (October 2014 - July 2015) * SCM (June 2015 - August 2017) * Abysm (May 2017 - 2018) ☆Most Overall CPV wins in ENA history (last update: End Extreme Rules 2018) (There are 9 CPVs from 2012-13 that are not up on youtube yet, but their outcome has been ignoliged on this list) * 1. Herosta: 33 (debut in 2013) * 2. Jackslo: 30 (debut in 2012) * 3. Dead Abysm: 28 (debut in 2012) * 4. Rogan Rex: 27 (debut in 2012) * 5. SCM: 25 (debut in 2012) * 6. Nuru: 23 (debut in 2013) * 7. Dynamite: 23 (debut in 2013) * 8. House Of Power: 21 (debut in 2015) * 9. J.B. Black: 20 (debut in 2013) * 10. The Savior: 16 (debut in 2013) * 11. Youngblood: 15 (debut in 2013) * 12. Thunder Fred: 15 (debut in 2012) * 13. Jack The Phantom: 13 (debut in 2014) * 14. Rhinos Lunatic: 11 (debut in 2013) * 15. Mr. Hummel: 11 (debut in 2015) * 16. Doggydog: 10 (debut in 2016) ☆Top 30 Matches in ENA history (Rated in Points by ENA ) * Herosta vs Jacob Cass, Wrestlemania 5 (10+/10) * Herosta vs Jacob Cass, Extreme Rules 2018 (10/10) * J.B. Black vs Nuru, Summerslam 2017 (10/10) * Doggydog vs A. d. Razek, Battleground 2017 (10/10) * Nuru vs Dynamite, Wrestlemania 4 (10/10) * Rex vs Herosta, Summerslam 2017 (9.5/10) * Herosta vs Cold Soldier, Fastlane 2018 (9.5/10) * Doggydog&SWED vs The Billies, Extreme Rules 2018 (9.5/10) * The Phantom vs Navor vs Reaper vs Hector, Wrestlemania 5 (9/10) * Rex vs Jackslo, Fully Loaded 2017 (8/10) * Nuru vs SCM, Wrestlemania 2 (8/10) * Rex vs Herosta, Bound For Glory 2017 (8/10) * The Undertaker vs Herosta, Wrestlemania 2 (8/10) * Rex vs Jackslo vs Undertaker, Bragging Rights (8/10) * AdR vs Vandy vs Sio Seb vs Rhinos Lunatic, TLC 2017 (8/10) * J. Navor vs Herosta, Royal Rumble 2018 (8/10) * Nuru vs Rex, Summerslam 2016 (7/10) * JBBlack vs Sio Seb, Bragging Rights 2017 (7/10) * Doggydog vs Joungblood vs Thunder vs Abysm, Bragging Rights 2017 (7/10) * Herosta vs Mr. Black, Summerslam 2016 (7/10) * Thunder vs Joungblood vs Cesar vs C. Soldier, Summerslam 2017 (7/10) * Rex vs Herosta, Survivor Series 2016 (7/10) * Dynamite vs Nuru, Hell In a Cell 2015 (7/10) * J.B. Black vs Joungblood, Wrestlemania 2 (7/10) * Abysm vs Herosta, Turning Point 2015 (7/10) * Goldberg vs Herosta, Summerslam 2015 (7/10) * Thunder Fred vs SCM, Hell In A Cell 2014 (7/10) * Herosta vs Nuru, Night Of Champions 2014 (7/10) * The Undertaker vs Abysm, Summerslam 2017 (7/10) * Grim Reaper vs Ahmi Del Razek, Wrestlemania 4 (7/10) * Herosta vs Dynamite, Slammiversary 2015 (7/10) * J.B. Black vs The Undertaker, Wrestlemania 4 (7/10) ☆ Biggest Rivalries in the histroy of the company * SCM vs Thunder Fred (2013, 2014) * Herosta vs Mr. Black (2014, 2016) * Herosta vs J.B. Black (2016) * Herosta vs Rex (2016, 2017) * Herosta vs Nuru (2014, 2015, 2016) * ENA vs The Justice Code (2014, 2015, 2016) * Jacob Cass vs Herosta (2017, 2018) * Dynamite Sherifska vs Nuru (2013, 2014, 2015, 2017) * Dynamite Sherifska vs Cody Young (2017, 2018) * Brett Storm vs Dynamite Sherifska (2017) * Doggydog vs Ahmi del Razek (2017) * Herosta vs Jack The Phantom (2015) * The Savior vs Rhinos Lunatic (2016, 2017, 2018) * Herosta vs Abysm (2015) * Rex vs Abysm (2013, 2014) * Moyes vs J.B. Black (2014) * Youngblood vs Dead Abysm (2017, 2018) * The Phantom vs The Savior (2016) * The Undertaker vs Rogan Rex (2017, 2018) * Herosta vs Jacob Cass (2017, 2018)